


The Angel of my Dreams

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: We love Bendriel, yes we do [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!benny, omega!Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Samandriel met a week ago and mated. Now they're all disgusting and snuggly and having morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel of my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ismene_Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/gifts).



> This is a follow-up to "So I Found Myself an Angel" and is once again centred around Bendriel and sex. 
> 
> Once again, I must apologise for the smut within these lines. 
> 
> This is for Ismene_Jane, who had a birthday recently and I decided that apparently smut is an apt present to give. There we are. She also edited this for me because she's amazing. Love you my dear!
> 
> Enjoy!

Samandriel woke slowly, far too warm and comfortable to rise willingly from the depths of sleep. He became aware of stubble rubbing gently against his soft skin, and he shuddered and arched into the touch with a little mewl of happiness.

He stretched luxuriously, nuzzling into the gentle scrape of his alpha’s stubble along his neck. Finally, Samandriel blinked his eyes open and smiled up into the twinkling blue eyes of his mate.

***

Benny stared down at his omega, taking in the contours of his body; all delicate features and smooth skin. The alpha smiled to himself as he thought of all the things he had done to wear out Samandriel so completely.

They had been mated for two weeks, and had spent the whole time in bed (having sex), in the shower (having sex), in the kitchen (eating and having sex) and occasionally in the sitting room (when they felt like trying sofa-sex). Their only respites from the mating-frenzy had been to eat and to make the necessary phone calls. Benny owned his own restaurant and had left his manager Jo in charge, and he knew that Samandriel had called his brother. Both calls had been incredibly brief, and cut off abruptly in order to…have more sex. 

Benny had never been happier.

Samandriel was all he could have wanted, kind, funny, and clever.

And gorgeous.

And _insatiable._

He was perfect.

Said perfection was starting to stir from sleep as Benny rubbed his stubbled cheek gently against Samandriel’s smooth one, knowing from experience that the omega loved the rasp across his skin as well as the resulting redness. Lucky really, that Samandriel loved being marked as much as Benny loved leaving marks. But perhaps not surprising; Samandriel was Benny’s true mate after all, the one omega in the whole of existence appointed by the Goddess to be most compatible with Benny, most likely to carry his children with ease, and most likely to bring out all of Benny’s alpha instincts. Benny had to admit, even though he wasn’t the most devout, he had to give it to the Goddess on this one.

She done _good_. 

Samandriel opened his eyes and met Benny’s gaze.

“Mornin’ gorgeous,” drawled Benny. He watched as Samandriel flushed gently, and thought to himself that he’d never get tired of the sight. He bent his head down and nuzzled into Samandriel’s neck, peppering kisses along the sweet-smelling skin. Samandriel gave a happy little sigh (which sped straight to Benny’s cock), and stretched, granting Benny better access. Benny allowed his kisses to become dirtier, tongue darting out to properly taste Samandriel’s skin.

In the time since they’d met, Samandriel’s taste and scent had changed subtly. Now Benny could smell and taste a little more of himself on the omega, reflecting the fact that they were well and truly mated. Several times over.

Samandriel whimpered quietly under Benny’s ministrations, and the alpha grinded his erection along the outside of Samandriel’s thigh in a long, dirty roll which had the omega arching up and letting out a high-pitched moan.

That needy sound set off Benny’s alpha instincts like nothing else and he growled and flipped Samandriel over so he was flat on his stomach with Benny looming over him, straddling his thighs so he couldn’t raise his ass no matter how hard he tried.

“You tryin’ to get me all riled up, pretty?” asked Benny, smirking at the increasingly desperate noises Samandriel made in reaction to being held down and forced to be still. “You know what it does to me when you get like this, all slutty and needy. Can’t be without your alpha’s cock for more’n a few hours, can you, baby?”

Samandriel whimpered in response, driven close to the edge just by his alpha’s voice. Benny loved how he could bring his mate to completion with only his words, and over the past few days had experimented extensively with it. He tied Samandriel up and refused to touch him, instead forcing him to come over and over again just from the sound of Benny’s voice.

Right now though, with his mate’s plump ass pressed and undulating (as much as it could, movement being restricted by Benny’s body) beneath his cock, begging to be filled, Benny didn’t have the patience or the willpower to refrain from touching his beautiful boy.

“Please,” begged Samandriel, voice pitched high and increasingly desperate.

“Please what, darlin’?” Benny asked. Just because he was feeling a bit impatient it didn’t mean he couldn’t tease a little bit, and Samandriel always begged so beautifully. “Can’t help you if I don’t know what you want, now, can I?”

“Please,” Samandriel begged breathlessly. “Need…need you in me, don’t…don’t care what, just, you, need _you_ , Alpha…”

“Weeell,” drawled Benny, pretending to consider it. “Seein’ as you asked so prettily…” abruptly, he rolled over onto his back with Samandriel on top of him, draped out on his chest like a feast, legs spread on either side of Benny’s thighs and chest heaving.

Benny stroked his hands round to the front of his pretty boy, and found Samandriel’s nipples, tweaking and pulling. Samandriel, like Benny had known he would, responded beautifully to the stimulation, gasping and trying to press up into Benny’s fingers to get more. One of Benny’s hands snaked down and reached underneath the omega, finding his hole already dripping wet.

“So good for me,” murmured Benny into Samandriel’s ear where it rested next to his mouth. “So eager, so willin’. Such a good boy, aren’t you, baby?”

The tip of his index finger breached Samandriel and the omega writhed and came, one hand on his chest, grasping Benny’s tightly, the other flying up to touch Benny’s face. Once the aftershocks had subsided, Samandriel flopped over, boneless, on Benny, head lolling and tucking itself under Benny’s chin.  

Benny nuzzled into Samandriel’s hair, grinning. He’d never get tired of how little it took to push his omega over the edge, and how Samandriel felt, trembling apart in Benny’s arms.

“Alright, gorgeous?” he asked after a moment. Samandriel nodded lazily and smiled at his alpha, reaching up to rub their noses gently together and drop a kiss on Benny’s lips.

“Good morning,” Samandriel whispered to Benny, kissing him again with smiling lips. Benny responded happily to the kisses, growling and catching his omega in his arms, cuddling him close as Samandriel giggled. Rolling them over, Benny teasingly trapped a playfully struggling Samandriel between his arms and gazed down at his perfect, beautiful mate.

The gazing stopped abruptly when Samandriel tickled him and used the opportunity to wriggle out from underneath him, hopping over to the wardrobe.

“Come on!” the omega trilled, grinning cheekily at Benny over his shoulder and allowing the alpha ample time to appreciate his mate’s slim body and gentle curves. “Time to get up!”

“Darlin’,” drawled Benny, “I can tell you about somethin’ that’s already up and waitin’ for some attention.”

Samandriel raised an eyebrow delicately and pouted, walking a little way back towards Benny, the sway of his hips mesmerising the alpha.

“Is that so?” asked Samandriel. He looked at Benny through his lashes. “Need some help?”

Benny gave a slightly pained chuckle. “Knew you were gonna be the death o’ me, beautiful.”

Samandriel swayed his way to the bottom of the bed and crawled up into the vee of Benny’s legs. He dropped a slight kiss on the end of Benny’s cock before suddenly engulfing as much of it as he could take into the warm heat of his mouth. Benny groaned, knowing that thanks to the display his omega had already provided he wouldn’t last long.

As soon as Samandriel started to hum, Benny was done. He threw his head back and allowed himself to fall, hands firmly embedded in Samandriel’s soft hair as he tipped over the edge and into bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cringes in a painfully British manner*
> 
> So...that's the smut. 
> 
> Feedback is a wonderful thing and you should all try it out.


End file.
